Ryuuzaki's Death: Another Pair of Eyes
by L Lawliet 4ever
Summary: This is what happened to Ryuuzaki in the anime/manga, but it's twisted so that I witness his death. This coontains major spoilers!


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, only the character Kairi. If I did, L wouldn't have died, and he would have found happiness. L, you will never be forgotten!!

Basically about Ryuuzaki's death, but what would happen if i were there. I just love the name Kairi, so that's why I'm using it instead of my real name!I'm sorry, but i love Ryuuzaki-kun to death! this contains spoilers! Enjoy!

I had went to the bathroom. While I sat, I recalled everything that had gone on. For the past three months I had been on the Kira investigation team. There was always problems occurring, but it seemed like we were still too many steps from catching Kira. Ryuuzaki believed Light Yagami, who is also on the force, to be Kira. Ryuuzaki. When I first met him, I always found him interesting to watch. His odd habit of siting, eating so much sugar. Gosh, I don't think I could eat as much sweets as him. He had his odd ways, but they didn't bother me. In fact, as I was washing my hands, I came to the conclusion that I was falling for Ryuuzaki. And falling hard. With him trying to find Kira, I was constantly worrying about him. I think Ryuuzaki notices, though, I thought to myself. Every once in awhile he would catch me watching him intently, and the faintest glimpse of a smile would appear on his lips. But he never said anything about it. And besides, I angrily thought to myself, this is no time for a silly crush. You should be trying to find Kira. Besides, he wouldn't even like you anyway! I sighed. Grudgingly, I returned to the room.  
When I got back, everyone was crowded around Ryuuzaki's chair by one of the many survalience screens.I walked over. Coming from one of the speakers, there was a crash.Ryuuzaki jumped up.  
"What's wrong, Watari? Watari?" The pleading in Ryuuzaki's voice was clear. What was going on?  
Then all the screens went white. The words, All Data Deletion, appeared. Ryuuzaki's face went hard, and I paled. Judging by his reaction, this was not good.  
"All data deletion?...What does that mean?" Light looked over Ryuuzaki's shoulder.  
" I instructed Watari to delete all the information he currently holds if anything unexpected should happen to him." I felt a chill at how grave Ryuuzaki sounded.  
"Unexpected should happen to him," Aizawa repeated.  
"He can't be..." Matsuda mumbled.  
For a moment Ryuuzaki said nothing, then, "Where is the reaper?"  
I looked around wildly with the others. "Ryuuzaki, it's..." It was nowhere in sight. But someone beat me to saying it.  
"The reaper...it's gone.." Yagami said.  
Ryuuzaki leaned over his keyboard, and I wondered if he was going to type. In his right hand he was holding a spoon."Everyone, the reape..." But then he froze, and his fingers were trembling. I got this sinking feeling.  
Cheif Yagami noticed. "Oh? What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?"  
It was like everything had been put in slow motion. The spoon slipped from Ryuuzaki's fingers. As it fell, so did he.He began leaning out of his chair. All of us stood frozen, not comprehending what was going on. Looks of horror finally dawned on the others faces. The chair tipped over, the spoon clattered to the ground. Ryuuzaki was falling.  
Light made a move towards the falling detective, but before I knew what I was doing, I pushed past him and caught Ryuuzaki moments before he hit the ground."Ryuuzaki?!" I cried.  
His eyes stared up at me. Everyone around me gasped. As I held him, I could feel the warmth of his body, the soft cotton of his shirt. I could feel his dark hair, soft and silky. His deep eyes gazed up at me, and I grabbed his hand, as if trying to hold on to him, to keep him here with me. He struggled to speak.  
"Kairi, I...Light...Kira..." his voice trembled, and tears were running down my cheeks. I felt his hand lose its grip on mine. It layed limply in my hand.  
"Ryuuzaki," I whispered through my tears, saying it so softly only he could hear. Then slowly, his eyes started to close. My heart clenched. He was leaving me, and I couldn't do anything.And then, Ryuuzaki, L, the world's greatest detective, died in my arms.  
"Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki!" I sobbed into his shirt, clutching him close to me.  
"What happened?" "What is...what is going on?" "Uh..." Voices swirled around me.  
"No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen!" My whole body was shaking.  
"Kairi, calm down!" Yagami was trying to keep things in order.  
But I couldn't calm down. The one thing that was important to me, the only one I loved was gone. Ripped away from me forever. My heart hurt so much. I would never see him again. I would never see him sitting in his own way, never see him eating sweets, never see him smile his odd little smile. I would never hear his voice silky smooth, never hear it say my name. I would never feel his hand, feel him alive.  
"Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki please," I pleaded, as if I could convince him to come back. I would never watch him irritate Light, never...Wait. Light. Ryuuzaki, before he died, tried to tell me something. He had said, " Light...Kira..." Had he been trying to tell me Light was Kira? I lifted my head from his chest. I didn't know if it was Light, but I vowed inside to Ryuuzaki that I would find Kira, and destroy him. With that comforting thought, I hugged Ryuuzaki close to me once more, the last time I would ever get to.


End file.
